Taming
by Meio-chan
Summary: What would happen if the Crystal Gems didn't find Amethyst in the Kindergarten? What if someone much much more evil does it instead? Would they meet her? Would they accept the beast she is now? GirlxGirl don't read if you don't like it. Rated M for violence and future sexual relationships
1. Chapter 1: Mission

**Hey guys! :D**

**I fell in love with Steven Universe at the sight of Amethyst, it's an awesome character and I wanted to write something were she and Pearl were the mains (extreme sexual tension relationships are my favourite ones *w*).**

**As I said the fic will be pearlmethyst with some Ruby/Sapphire and maybe Stevonnie, I don't know. I just hope you spend a great time reading the fic as I had writing it.**

**Reviews are always welcome ;)**

Chapter one: Mission

The entrance of the sub aquatic temple greeted the eyes of the crystal gems. Garnet, Pearl and Steven, inside of one of the human gem's shield, looked at the greatness of the ancient building. All blue as the element that surrounded it, (Steven was the only one that thought that the sea was blue through) the temple was a complex architectonic artwork plenty of what Pearl found as an unpractical decorations and gothic characteristics that made it look as a big blue church, or it would have been if it wasn't for the history behind it.

-Wow this place is awesome! – Steven exclaimed looking everywhere in his usual childish attitude – Oh is that a clownfish? – He stared at the fish that was in front of the bubble. The tiny animal looked at him and swam scared at the face of the gem. Garnet smiled, having always find Steven's attitude heart-warming.

-Come on big boy, we have to get this done. – She grabbed Steven by the hem of his red shirt and started walking inside the temple followed closely by Pearl.

-You know Steven. – The pale gem started. While the boy popped the bubble since the inside of the building was surprisingly... dry – During the war between the Homeworld gems and us Lapis lazuli built this place as a headquarter for Blue Diamond to direct her army without being harmed. She had always been a little of a show off. – Pearl giggled. Steven was completely entranced by her story, eyes starry and mouth agape. It wasn't too often that Pearl or Garnet decided to tell him stories or memories about the war they took part in, so every time it happened he treasured it. – We came here to pick the central gem of control it had part of Lapis powers so Blue Diamond used it to control the sea and keep all the invaders away. We tried to destroy it or at least bring it to the temple but it was useless.

\- However now the oceanic currents have been a bit unstable so we think it may be related to the blue gem. – Garnet added following the path both of them remember so well.

Pearl was caught by her memories of this place; she could even hear the clash of weapons and the smell of fire and gem powder. – You know, here we fought the final battle to save humanity from total destruction and slavery. You can't even imagine how cruel and dark the Earth's future would have been if we haven fight here. – Steven swallowed hard, scared of his own imaginary image of a world controlled by bad gems.

Garnet cleared her throat signalling Pearl that she had told too much to the poor boy that was fidgeting. – Buuuut we won! And everyone is safe! – She tried to sound as happy as she was able to. It didn't work much well, feelings and expressions have never been Pearls thing. Less making children smile, so she ended making a strange face that tried to look as a smile which made Steven laugh uncontrollably and return to his usual self.

Slowly they made their way to the main chamber. The room was decorated with crystal windows that showed a view of the ocean which light made the room shine in an eerie white and blue. It definitely was Lapis work. What stood out most of all was the large crystal fountain in the middle of the room. It had geometrical patterns that surprisingly hadn't erode during almost 3 thousand years. The fountain pulsed blue light that came from the middle of it where the spherical gem, dark blue as the depths of the sea, that they needed was located.

The three of them stayed admiring the place in such awe that they didn't saw the large object that was approaching till it was in front of the window blocking the light and destroying the atmosphere that had the Crystal gems almost hypnotized. It disappeared as fast as it came only to return and start moving in circles next to the window.

-Emm Garnet? – Steven asked to the gem that was going to pick the blue mineral from its pedestal – What's that? – He signalled the enormous figure that was swimming in there. A whale? No too small. A dolphin maybe? It wasn't as cute.

Pearl, that was mesmerizing everything that happened in these walls thousands of years ago, turned to look at the beast Steven was babbling about just to gasp and turn around.

-GARNET! LEAVE THAT WE HAVE TO GO! – Said gem jumped backwards just in time to dodge a giant white shark that crashed one of the windows followed by an enormous quantity of water that soon would fill the building

\- We have to get the gem. – Garnet said summoning her gloves.

\- Take Steven back to the temple, I will get it. – Pearl knew Garnet was the fastest of both of them so she could save Steven. Between him and their objective he was far more important.

Water was everywhere at knee level... well knee level for Pearl, Steven was floating over the room moved by the currents of the non stopping waterfall that was the window. Garnet was trying to grab him as fast as she could.

Pearl however, wasn't looking at them.

A wild long mane of white hair substituted the shark's skin and floated from the figure of a tiny purple chubby girl. Said girl, not much taller than Steven, fell into the top of the fountain and crouched herself in a frog pose looking at Pearl's turquoise eyes with her dark ones. A toothy grin in her face.

-Hey cone nose, what's up?

Garnet, finally with a screaming Steven in her arms saw the stranger and launched herself at her, globed punch aimed at her face. She has always been a warrior of first punch and then ask. The girl didn't even need to look at her; she just jumped dodging the attack. The two attackers fell into the water.

At seeing Steven and her comrade fall, Pearl summoned her spear aiming at the girl's head. The action picked the stranger interest. She tilted her head and stared at the weapon.

-Woo nice tooth stick! Are you gonna prick me to death with it? – She started laughing without bothering to cover herself or stay alert. The blue embarrassed and angry flush was more than visible in Pearls face _Who does she think she is to speak to me like that? Uuugh! What a disrespectful and vulgar individual _she thought and, without even bothering to answer the girl's taunts, started shooting energy bolts at her.

The first shot was unexpected and dodged by a hair length; the rest didn't even got close to her as she jumped all over the room with an unexpected agility for her appearance. Pearl lost her _where did she go?_. At one point through, the spear was grabbed by a dark purple rope with violet gems and threw away from Pearl's hands with a splashing sound. She followed the whip rope's direction with her head and saw dumbfounded how another whip was materialised from the stranger's chest. Forcing her sight she noticed part of a purple gem half covered by a baggy shirt. _A gem?!_

The water now was at Pearl's stomach level, no sight of neither Garnet nor Steven. She hoped Garnet had gone home with him. A sharp strike in her face reminded her from the enemy now hanging in a wall thanks to one of her whips, the other ready to attack again.

\- Hey don't you know is rude to ignore people? – That stupid grin again. Oh, how much did Pearl want to erase it from her face.

-Why are you in here? Are they sending you from Homeland? - Pearl needed to know what the treat was to protect Steven and the planet that Rose loved. It was all that mattered for her.

-Homewhat? – She looked kind of confused - I only came here to pick something for mamma. – _Mamma? But gems don't have parents. _

Before Pearl had time to ask what she was referring to the purple gem raised her whip to attack. Pearl put her hands in front of her face protecting her gem from a strike that didn't came, she uncovered herself and saw the girl with the blue gem in her hands.

-You're fun to play with cone nose. But I've gotta go home. – She winked leaving a blue flush in the pale's gem before jumping for another window again as a shark .

Pearl stared at the broken crystal fornitude as the large animal-gem swam away not knowing what to think about the current situation. Her usual objective mind seemed to be shutdown, but that didn't last long as her only thought was that she had been beaten, both physically and intellectually, by a little jerky individual that had also taken the object they needed.

She shook her head and dived into the water to get into the wrap pad.

The kindergarten was a dark, creepy place. Not a sound could be heard from miles, even birds weren't as brave as to disturb the silent command. There was only one being that dared to destroy the obscure mood of the place. It was Amethyst.

She ran as a wolf with a blue sphere on her mouth. Running was something the purple gem loved, and here in the huge canyon that was her birthplace she could do it as much as she wanted. Now however, there was something far more important she had to do.

Stopping in front of one of the many holes that composed the walls of the place, but compared to the others it was at ground level, she let go the gem and howled. The sound reverberated loudly making Amethyst proud of herself. The ground trembled soon revealing a quadrangular piece of rock that rose from it. She straightened herself to show respect to the dark-grey figure that was approaching, but the movement of her tail didn't help to hide her excitement.

-I hope you brought what I requested, dear. – The composed and unemotional but soothed voice followed by the clawed hand that petted the white fur of Amethyst's head made the purple gem feel pure happiness, like a child being praised by an adult. She picked the object from the ground and looked at it, trying to prove its authenticity. – Well done.

Amethyst, tongue out and tail colliding hard to the ground continuously, started running in circles next to the big one caressing one of her legs with her muzzle. – You know mum? – She said matter of factly. – I saw other gems in the mission. I thought we were the only ones here but whatever. – She shrugged her shoulders. Well, as much as a wolf can failing to notice the change in her mother's face.

_Gems? In this forbidden wasteland of planet? They may be Diamond's forces. But if they were the Kingdergarten would be their first stop. Then who? Everyone was killed by those traitors... Wait! _

-Amethyst. – The large gem said in a cold business like tone. The wolf stopped moving and looked at inexpressive grey eyes. – I have another job for you. – She recognized the seriousness of the statement and turned into her original form straight as a wall. – I want you to spy that gems and screw all her plans, missions or whatever they do. – Amethyst nodded frenetically, just ready to serve her. Seeing there weren't more orders given she turned into a wolf and ran away howling with pure emotion.

\- Be ready Rose Quartz, this time luck won't be on your side.


	2. Chapter 2: Hide and seek

Hi everyone! (^w^)/ I want to thank every reader who reviewed, followed or favourited this fic, you make me work harder each day (even when my grammar sucks) ᕙ(⇀‸↼‶)ᕗ

This second chapter is a bit more Sapphire/Ruby/Garnet centred that I expected, but somehow it ended this way so I hope you like it.

Reviews are always apreciated ;)

Chapter 2: Hide and seek

Big bloody paws touched the ground.

_*pant*_

The only sound coming from the big vultures flying over her head and the pebbles tossed away in a frenetic run.

_Continuecontinuecontinue *pant* CONTINUE!_

The sand and stone changed into soft grass and the giant wolf let out a tiny whimper of satisfaction. Any predator would be able to find the trail of blood from the white animal. It didn't last much as in her now much comfortable position she got distracted and fell hard. Ending in a girl sitting in the middle of nowhere. _But at least a beautiful nowhere. _She thought. She tried to get up again only to fell back into the ground with a hiss at trying to touch the ground with her hands. They were almost raw.

_Ok, I'm definitely fucked up. Two days running and nothing. Yeah, it's easy to tell mum that I'll find them, but doing it without a trace or their scent is impossible._

She knew that continuing running would only lead into being unable to walk for a day, so surrendering she decided to stay for a bit in there (wherever it was) and concentrate into regeneration for 10 minutes to heal herself completely. However, every time she tried to move into a comfortable position her feet or hands touched something making her retreat and growl in full anger.

-AAAAAAAAAHHH! – Amethyst shouted angrily to the nothingness that surrounded her. - I should have smelled them in that emmm... place or whatever it was! Sure that I was kinda busy trying to catch the blue ball and there was water everywhere and stuff but I'm Amethyst for fucks sake! I smell and bite and eat everything!

She decided that the best to calm her nerves would be a nice and relaxing nap. Falling backwards with the expectation of comfy grass she was surprised when she squished something staining her hair with a red and sticky goo. Curiosity taking the best of her, she took some of the goo and looked at it. It felt nice in her wounded hands, now considerably better thanks to the extreme regenerative capacities of gem. An idea popped in her head _What doesn't kills me it's definitely tasty. _She thought putting her hand in her mouth eating the goo.

Sweetness with a point of acidity filled the gem's taste buds. It reminded her of something but she wasn't sure of what it really was.

Looking around her, Amethyst noticed that apart from grass, there was redfruit of all sizes and... _Are that weapons? How the fuck haven't I noticed them before?_ It took her five or six seconds to start running everywhere looking at every weapon that was laid in there. Her feet and hands were still sore but moving was much more bearable now.

Her stomach, however, disagreed with the statement growling highly in artificial hunger since gems don't need any type of nutrition, but for her, eating became something as necessary as it was to a human. She growled at the thought of that filthy beings. It was erased by the sound of footsteps, more like little jumps. And if the grin in Amethyst's face could have talked, it would have said:

_Real food._

She lowered herself, stomach almost touching the ground. The gem morphed into her usual wolf form and sniffed the air in search of her prey. It was easy; the now visible rabbit was clearly oblivious of the danger. It seemed that in that place predators weren't much common.

Using the bushes to hide herself and thanks to the strawberry goo still in her fur to hide her scent she was undetectable. Amethyst could almost taste the animal in her fangs, tongue wetting her muzzle at the image of raw meat and blood. The muscles in her back legs contracted ready to jump on their objective and her claws were out scratching the ground in impatience for tearing the little body apart. She was a creature of instinct but also a hunter. She knew that waiting for the right moment to strike was as important as breaking her prey's neck with her teeth to kill. The little mammal turned around to start munching grass. _Now. _Amethyst jumped, maws open, expecting an immobile animal welcoming them. To her deception, the little beast was gone, a giant column of light a few meters away scaring it. It seemed that today wasn't Amethyst's lucky day.

She didn't know how wrong she was.

-Steven, for the tenth time. You can't bring that giant axe home! – Pearl repeated again almost exasperated. – You can't even lift it! – She saw the little boy puff and go towards the weapon moving his chubby arms in circles to prepare himself. Knowing what was he up to, the pale gem rushed next to him only to be stopped by a tiny blue hand that grabbed hers gently.

\- Just wait and let him be. – A little smile followed by a soft melodic voice always relaxed the usually hysterical and over-protective gem.

Steven meanwhile was trying to pull the axe out of the soil with no result. It was too heavy for him.

-Come oooooooooon! Gem strength gem strength! – His face was completely red but he refused to stop. He was a gem, super strength should be something that came naturally to him.

-Hey kiddo, why don't you stand back and look at the best. – A red hand was placed in Steven's shoulder grabbing his red t-shirt. The boy didn't expect the hard shove that came after it, crawling back a few meters. Pearl was almost at a nerve attack, she went next to Steven to see if the little half-breed had any wounds. She didn't receive much attention however, since Steven was looking at his aggressor with stars in his eyes.

The red gem only stood next to the axe looking at it with a less than none impression before grinning and stomping the ground. The enormous weapon unplugged itself from the soil by the sole force of the hit. She jumped and grabbed the axe midway spinning it fast and falling with a loud _thump_ and the weapon in her arms. The pose was quite strange as she was almost 10 times smaller than the weapon but that only served to make her strength stand up more.

For Steven she was the coolest gem ever made. Fusions not counted.

-You are a bit of a show off, aren't you Ruby? – The blue gem that had been looking at whole scene after calming Pearl ran behind to the red gem in the blink of an eye, wrapping her with her slender blue gloved arms. The cool expression in Ruby's face changed into a dark red blush, the axe falling to the ground forgotten. The blue gem let a small giggle that didn't help easing her partner's nerves. Light blue hair ticked her face as pump lips got close to her ear – Not that I mind it through.

Ruby was at a loss of words, but if there was something she hated was losing so using all her willpower she spun around and placed her hand on the blue gem's cheeks. Now it was HER time to blush.

\- And you are a tease Sapphire. – Ruby replied with a whisper caressing the blue skin of the gem she loved before kissing it.

Steven remained in silent, admiring the most beautiful expression of affection between two individuals he had ever seen. Well, with them every time was special even after thousands of years. He was always dreaming about being this close with Connie.

\- Well emm... Steven! Let's go find you a proper weapon. - Pearl knowing that they could stay flirting for hours grabbed Steven's hand and carried him away. The half-breed didn't complain the moment he listened the word weapon, finally he could be useful to his companions.

Amethyst looked at the scene hidden, thanks to the enormous vegetation, with a bored expression. As much as she could see they only were two little gems that seemed mates _Even with amazing strength and speed they are still a pair of little losers_ she laughed mentally, that cone nose and a strange gem or human; she wasn't sure what he was. _Why is mum so interested in them?_

Seeing that the red and blue gems stayed courting each other and didn't represent a threat, she followed closely the pale gem and the strange being. However she looked at the pair from time to time to prevent any danger. Maybe she could obtain some useful information about them.

-STEVEN! Don't touch that! – It turned out that the thing called Steven apart from strange looking was kind of stupid, he was about to touch a poisonous blade. Or he would have if it hadn't been destroyed by a light blast from the taller gem. Amethyst was impressed, or kind of, by the gem dexterity with her spear. She didn't shot with such mastery a few days ago when she played with her. Amethyst turned around to look at the little ones only to see a large beam of light morphing into that gem she saw at the underwater temple.

_What the fuck?!_ Amethyst was surprised to say at last, she jumped a bit backwards-

_Crack_

The sound of a breaking branch reverberated in the entire field which seemed silent as a graveyard. Amethyst cursed but didn't dare to move as Pearl reacted fast, putting herself between Steven and the origin of the sound in a protective manner, spear aiming to the bush where she was hidden. Garnet came running and went next to the pale gem, ready to attack.

_Oh shitshitshitshishit! What should I do? Think fast Amethyst. Just do something. _Part of her mind told her to run away from the danger, and she knew she was capable to but running meant losing their trace again. The purple gem couldn't bear failing her mother, not again.

A tug in her chest acted as a reminder.

Garnet approached the mass of plants slowly prepared for any incoming attack. But she wasn't ready for the little ball of fur that jumped past her.

Garnet turned around to see Pearl with a little light purple cat in her arms rubbing itself in her chest. The pale gem had a dumbfounded look between confusion and surprise but she couldn't resist the cute animal and scratched its ear.

The sensation in her ears was amazing, not that Amethyst would ever admit it. _At least it worked and I'm not dead. I just have to play the cutie pet ro- _ she was interrupted by a pair of greasy hands that took her from Pearls and spun her around like she was a toy.

-It's adorable! – Steven's eyes lit up crushing the purple gem's body with his. Amethyst was absolutely uncomfortable; not hurt since the little thing had no strength but it still bothered her. She struggled with the chubby arms that held her till she was able to jump next to Pearl's legs rubbing herself in them. A faint smell of lavender caressed her muzzle and by far Amethyst knew that cone nose would be her favourite one of the three... or four or whatever the glasses chic was.

– Can we keep it please? It likes you. – He knew he could win against Garnet using his puppy pout but the main problem was Pearl. She was the cynical, the serious and the killjoy of the Crystal Gems. The half-breed knew she did it for his safety and well being but sometimes she was too overprotective. He wouldn't let her win this time.

What he didn't know was that someone was also fighting to earn the gems approval.

For Amethyst if was a win or win situation. If she was kept as a pet, she would be able to discover all their secrets and weakness for mum. If not, she would just follow those losers. But being a pet would make infiltration much easier since that gems and the strange thing wouldn't suspect anything of her so being liked by them was a priority.

The task wouldn't be much hard, Pearl was already bended caressing soft white fur from head to tail. She liked the feline but a couple of questions arise from her always working mind.

_What if the cat has an owner? _

_Well it doesn't have a collar._

_Maybe it doesn't wants to be here. _

_Then it would have run away the moment we saw it._

_And what if-_

-Pearl. – Garnet freed the gem from her inner debate. – We keep it. – Pearl didn't say anything just walked beside their leader, a running and excited Steven and the cat in her arms; dark orbs looking at her sky blue ones. They seemed familiar but her data didn't show any convincing result.

She turned her head to watch the tall gem that was frowning, or seemed to (with the glasses was kind of hard to tell). Was something wrong?

Inside Garnet's mind a discussion of three was taking place.

_-We have to warn everyone! Steven can be harmed!_ – Ruby shook her arms as to prove her point of view.

_-Look Ruby, I know we've witnessed a dangerous future, but there's also hope in her._ – Sapphire, always acting as the voice of reason and calmness tried to ease the red gem's nerves.

_-Sapphire is right; her hatred can turn into love. Everyone deserves a second chance or you don't remember certain red delinquent gem that was able to become the defender of a planet and even have a partner for thousands of years and more to be. _– Garnet just heard a faint _humph _as one of her creators crossed her arms and looked away. Ruby was stubborn as hell when she wanted. However, when it was related to them her stubbornness didn't tend to last more than a minute.

-_Fine! I just hope you are right. _– It was that faint Snarl that made Garnet and Sapphire jump to hug their little grumpy gem that couldn't do nothing but sigh and return the gesture.

-_We love you Ruby_.- Both the blue and garnet gem kissed each one of Ruby's cheeks. A deep red blush showing in her face.

\- _I love you too._ – She kissed Sapphire her soft pump lips and Garnet in her forehead.

The frown in Garnets face changed into a smile easing the pale gem's suggestions, making her shrug her shoulders and held the animal closer as they stepped into the wrap pad and went back to the temple. Before being surrounded by light Amethyst smiled.

_Now let's have some fun._


End file.
